


Consumed By Your Darkness (Percival x Drago Oneshot)

by BlackieDeathheart



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackieDeathheart/pseuds/BlackieDeathheart
Summary: Drago takes too much stress and responsibility on himself, but he's best friend knows just the rightway to take his mind off it.
Relationships: Drago/Percival
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Consumed By Your Darkness (Percival x Drago Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I will finish the year with a one shot of Percival and Drago! Had a bit of trouble to not make it too short, nor not too long, but I hope it turned out ok xd 
> 
> Just to make sure, this has nothing to do with the OKOE. Series, just a story from another time, and another universum where things went a bit differently. And without further explaining, I hope you all enjoy it! <3

He didn't know how to say it. How it had even evolved so fast, but the fact remained, no matter what he kept saying.

He had fallen for him. 

The violet darkus soldier sat down next to his old comrade, the ruby red, beautiful dragonoid, who had now become the perfect dragonoid of New Vestroia. Drago had a bag filled with papers that he was supposed to look through. He sighed heavily as the bus took off. His friend turned his head to the bag and said: "You have your work cut out for ya?"

"Uuhg… Like I didn't have enough paperwork for one day..! But it's just the five I gotta read through today and tomorrow the rest of the 20." "Maybe it's because you haven't learned how to say no properly…" Percival pointed out and Drago lowered his head in defeat. "Your right… But I gotta do this, it's for our future. This will improve our resources if we can make the deal, and we will have full security on our planet." His friend said seriously, and was clearly thinking hard even now. 

Percival looked concerned. Not towards the political situation of the planet, but of the single dragon who was managing it all.  
"When did you last have a good night's sleep? Or even a decent break?"  
The other shrugged his shoulders. "I can manage it, don't worry. After this is sorted out, I'll take my vacation. I promise." He assured him but Percival saw how tired he was. The dark rings under his emerald eyes and the aspirin dose he had taken before they left, said it all. 

"No. You need to take the weekend off. I mean it, I'm gonna make sure you do." Percival stated. "What? No no, I can't, I have way too much to do and plan!" Drago protested panicky. "No Drago, listen. At this point, you can go ahead and fill as many papers and approve as many things as you like, but the truth is that they aren't going to come into law till next spring. Those all can wait till you can get a good break and chill one weekend off. Come on, as a close friend of yours, I'm begging you. Please, do this for me. I won't get a soul piece if you don't." His darkus friend pleanned. Drago didn't have enough strength to say no anymore. He knew if Percival said something would happen, it would happen. He took a deep breath and pushed the stop button. "Alright, we can have a weekend at my place."

Drago's place was small, yet enough space for him to have a decent living room, that also was his bedroom. The kitchen was manageable, and he had a small hallway on the way in. He took his coat off and went to sit on the couch. Percival looked at the place and noticed that it hadn't been cleaned in a while. He immediately opened a window letting the space air out a bit. "Do you have something to cook?" He asked the visibly tired dragonoid. "I was supposed to go and buy something tonight…" He answered and sat on the couch. "Okay, I'll look at what you have." His darkus friend scanned all the cabinets. He was only able to find fev packs of noodles and just day old bread. He sighed worriedly and turned to look at the dragonoid. "How have you stayed alive with just-" But he lowered his voice, after noticing that Drago had fallen asleep. Percival took a deep breath and came to see the sleeping beauty up close. 

He looked exhausted already on the bus… He was taking too much responsibility on himself, and forgetting to take care of himself before anything. The darkus soldier pulled a warm blanket over his warm body, and carefully caressed his arm. He's scaling was warm as sunlight, and smooth as cat's fur. How much he would have wanted to lean in and caress his body from all over… To show him how lovely he truly was.

But a growl from the ruby red dragonoids stomach brough the dreaming darkus bakugan back to reality. He needed a proper dinner first. So, he let Drago take a nap in peace and quietly as possible took his keys from the counter and took a shopping bag while exiting the apartment. 

\---

After coming back with the full grocery bag, he immediately started to swiftly clean the table and dishes away, to make room for making some dinner. He knew his friends favorite dish already, so he started to fry some delicious looking meat stakes. For the sauce he chipped a few onions and had a couple of different creams ready, and a few mushrooms. While the small kitchen started to fill from the scent of fresh food, Drago made a couple of mumbling sounds in his sleep. He sniffed the air however and slowly opened his eyes. When had he fallen asleep? Hadn't he been with Percival? How rude to fall asleep in the middle of having a guest over! 

But as Drago was getting up, he noticed that the planket that had been lying on the floor next to the couch, was now nicely over him. He quickly noticed that the living room table had been cleaned up as well. The whole place looked like it had been re-made. "Ah, I'm sorry. You could have slept a bit longer. The dinner is almost ready." Announced the familiar voice behind him. "Y-You cleaned up…? And made dinner??" Was all that the sleepy dragonoid was able to mumble in amazement while rubbing his eyes open. "Well, I said I was gonna take care of you for the weekend, didn't I?" He grinned and brought wine glass and fresh baked rolls on the table. Drago tried to rub his eyes open and sit up properly. 

Just as he did, Percival brought him the steaming warm plate with a nicely set up dinner. "You had some redwine, so I thought for the sake of the weekend, let's cheer for it." He said and had poured a glass for himself as well. "Hope you like my recipe." "I-I don't know what to sayh..!" "You needn't say a word, just taste. I bet you're starving." He smiled and waited how Drago was slowly cutting a piece of the stake and dipped it in the nice looking sauce. Then he inhaled the sweet looking serving and tasted. Soon after, he reopened his eyes after closing them to concentrate fully on the taste side, he opened them with a blissful expression on. "T-This is heavenly. I-I've never tasted better steak in my entire life! Wouh, I had no idea you were so good at cooking..!" 

His darkus friend had a small blush on his cheeks from the sincere praising. "Wellh.. Your the first one who I have made it to, but I'm glad it is to your liking." "Are you kidding me? This Should be served in a five star restaurant! This is more perfect than the stake they served in Giza's! And they're supposed to be the best of the best...Mm, oh my..!" Drago catched the drool drop on his chin while quickly cutting more and seemed to love the treat. Percival on the other hand was so taken back by all of it, that he felt his whole body getting warm shivers from his cute reaction. "Wau, well.. W-What can I say? T-Thankyouh? I mean really, I dont think it's that amazing…" He murmured and seeing how Drago was licking his red lips so deliciously made Percival wish he could excuse himself and take a taste of them, and confirm himself that they were as soft as they looked. And now seeing Drago so relaxed and visibly enjoying himself, made Percival wish that he could do more to further help the pyrus dragonoid warm up-… Warm up? What was he thinking?? He tried to take his gaze elsewhere but he simply couldn't. The other's beautiful body, still covered in the blanket like that, just made him want to go sit next to him, and slowly let him lean on him, and take him in his own embrace… 

"Percival, I'm sorry for this. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you, honest. I just.. I've just never felt so relaxed before with someone else… You're the only bakugan I fully trust to let my guard down. My secrets, my weaknesses.. My life. You make me wanna stay strong and confident, but also when I know I need a breather, you know it too, and know the sweetest way to lie to me to let myself go. And I greatly appreciate that. You mean a lot to me." He said looking deeply into his eyes with his emerald ones, as the deep red eyed one locked his gaze with him. "Dragoh.. We have been friends for years now. I've watched you pull though the impossible.. Your fiance's death, the new world, a second Vestroia war… You have been through so much. But everyone needs a break now and then. And I'd say you have more than earned it. You take care of all of us, but who takes care of you? Drago dear…" Percival exhaled, and his pure concerns and feelings were shining clear as day to the dragonoid in question. He blushed faintly, and smiled at the other. "That's why I'm so greatful to have you by my side. But, I don't wanna burn you out because of my own stress and worries. Then we would just be going around a giant circle…I don't wanna be a burden to anyone ever again." He said tightening his hand up. 

Now Percival couldn't help but to raise up from his chair on the opposite side, and walk next to the pyrus dragonoid. He sat down next to him and like in trance, Percival put his hand on Drago's gently and said:"Drago, you have never been a burden to me, but the complete opposite. You have been the reason why I wake you so happy every morning, because I know I'm gonna see you. When you're around me, I honestly feel like I have everything I need. Like You can share your worries and secrets with me, I can share mine with you. Just like when at that party, I only ever told you about my sexuality...And you took it so well… " He said and looked at him, faintly blushing. "Hmh. Of course, there's nothing wrong with being the way you are. I'm glad you told me." He added and this time squeezed his comrades hand back, instead of pulling it back. Percival got a warm shiver going through him once more, but just when he thought this was enough, Drago leaned his head on his friend's shoulder and shared his body warmth with him. "Thankyou, my dear friend. For always staying besides me and being there for me. I don't know what I would do without you… I've never dared to say this before, but I need you in my life." Drago whispered and pulled his face really close to Percivals, and his tail went behind Percival to caress him. 

"Dragoh…" The darkus one was beyond happy. There was no way this was actually happening. Was Drago saying what he thought he was saying? Percival tried to search for Drago's gaze, while his pulse was fastening. He pulled his body up a bit to make the other look at him. Drago had way better alcohol tolerance than a few sips, so he knew he wasn't drunk, or even tipsy yet. But perhaps, he was tired of trying to be so self strong anymore, and admit the truth? If Drago was asking him to fill his loneliness, then Percival was more than happy to do it. To be honest, he was lonely as well. But not just for anyone. But needy of this dragonoid that was looking at him dreamily and leaning on him so warmly. "I was afraid to say this before, but you're the only one in our group who makes me have these kinds of thoughts. That if I'd share my life with another ever again.. It would be you. You basically follow me everywhere, and always have my back…No ones ever done that to me...And quite frankly, I enjoy it. It's beyond sweet." Drago said while his tail was caressing Percival's hip. Percival felt like crying an ocean. Drago had so well kept this all hidden from the others, from him even..! The darkus soldier was stunned to hear this. "I-I thought…That I was annoying you to the point of exhaustion by it?" Now the pyrus one let out a soft giggle. "Oh heavens no! I'm actually quite touched that you're so concerned about me." He smiled while a bit of redness spread around his cheeks. "Of course I am. You mean everything to me…" He said without even realizing and caressed his soft chin. "Well I wonder, how much would this mean to you..?" And Drago leaned closer and pulled his lips to the darkus ones, making him blush beyond imagination.

Percival's heart stopped beating for few seconds. He's eyes were wide open, and he had to question in his mind, was this reality, or one of his many dreams? No, in his dreams Drago never pushed so softly against him, while letting his hand circle its way around Percival's strong back, and his lips didn't have nearly this good of a taste. The darkus one couldn't help but to lean into him, and let his lips slowly bite Drago's with their own. His shaky hands found a place on Drago's cheek, and he opened his eyes for a bit to try to catch a silent word from the other. Drago looked at him with lust in his beautiful emerald eyes, as he pulled Percival fully against his body now. He broke the contact and looked at his darkus friend while caressing his sides, and whispered. "Was that answer enough for you?"

But Percival was in a tilt. He couldn't react. He was completely frozen to the plase. So, Drago pulled him in again and licked his lips sweetly, and finally after the darkus warrior started breathing, his blood went right down, and he felt himself getting hard. It always seemed to happen when he was near this dragonoid. He tried to push back out of shame, but Drago was yet again surprised by his bravery. He took Percival's hand out of the way while leaning him back on the couch and said: "Be done hiding that anymore. I've been wanting to give it attention for a while now." And Drago took his warmly standing member into his hand and began stroking it calmly. It earned a moan from Percival and he automatically spread his legs and rolled his head back to the pillow behind him. 

"Yes, relax and just let me blow that tension away..." Drago said with such erotic voice that Percival couldnt help, but to let him self go completely. He couldn't comprehend this! After all this time of dreaming about this moment, it was finally happening? The darkus one couldn't believe it. Drago was practically feeding off his member. With every vibration, every little twitch from it, Drago sucked deeper and harder. Percival was in ecstasy by now, and he moaned his heart out, and grabbed onto the pillows and sofa fabric the best he could. But that certainly did not slow down the pressure building in his lower stomach. "Cum.. Cum to me, my Percyh…" Now that was it! That look, that voice… Percival couldn't hold himself anymore. He filled Drago's mouth pretty fast. The other panted and his body went limp for a few seconds. Drago swallowed a couple of times and licked his lips that were dripping with saliva. "Warm and spicy…Just the way I like it…" 

Trough that moment, the darkus one felt something rushing over him. Like a wave of ecstasy. He took a firm hold of Drago's hips and flipped the other under him while letting his tongue passionately roam all over the others mouth. His hands went over to Drago's crotch but to his surprise, he's member was already pulsating. Percival soon felt the need to let Drago release as well, and he had his red eyes sending almost a warning sight to the other, that if he couldn't get a sweet taste of him, he would explode. Drago looked at him lovingly back and spreaded his legs to him, as his tail caressed his cheek. "Go ahead. It's all yours." 

That's all Percival needed as an approval, so he started sucking Drago's dick and let his dark saliva leaking tongue surround and squeezed the pyrus one's length. The ruby red dragonoid moaned exitingly and lifted his hips, while his toenails curved in joyment. Drago felt his mind slipping in somewhere totally else, as his throbbing member got deebly sucked by his darkus mate, by the most loving and desperate way he had ever felt. On top of that, the darkus ones curious hands roamed all over his waist and perfectly shaped ass. "Gaaahhh, P-Percival… I-Ih..!" But Drago's warning choked back as he saw how determined and wantful look Percival shot at him. He was craving for it. Not that couldn't have stopped him at this point. With one final breath, the ruby red dragonoid released into the other male's mouth. With heavy breaths and a couple of swallowing sounds, the temperature cooled down a bit. 

While letting his crush to breath, the darkus warrior cleaned his mouth and his lips thoroughly. After noticing that Drago had gotten his breathing back to stable, the dragonoids strong tail was already pulling him on top of him. Without even opening his mouth, Drago knew what he was going to ask for next. He pushed his bottom against the dark ones pelvis and tried to position his glens inside his wet and invitingly opened tailhole. "Pleaseh, I want you so bad…Pleaseh, before I burst… I can't take the waiting game anymoreh!" 

Such lust... Such graving. All for him. The darkus one thought for sure he was losing his mind, but when he felt how a warm trade of cum was falling down the red ones cheeks, he realized that the other was just as ready as he was. Without a second more delays, he positioned himself to go right through the other. But he took every inch slowly, as the shivers of need went through his whole body. As he first pushed all the way in as much as possible. Drago let out such satifyed moaning, and his hands tightened around the other males strong built body. He however, before Percival had time to ask, was already pushing his rear against the others cock, needily. "It fits perfectly, don't worry. Just come on in, Perr." He purred to the others ear incitingly. The darkus one took one look at the covetly smiling dragonoid under him, and did as requested. They encountered each other once more, only this time Drago responded by humping back. That's when the topping one lost it. The amount of adrenaline that it released into his body was enough to just make him take him completely to another level. Drago let out the most pleasing sounds and wrapped his thighs around the other's back, while sucking the others neck a deep love bite.  
"Aaah, has anyone ever told youh... That you got a perfect body?" Drago asked while letting his paws roam through every curving muscle as the darkus obe made the slightest of moves. "Not anyoneh… That I really have wanted to hear it from." The other admitted while taking a more firm hold of the pyrus beauty, and thrusted faster into him. "Well, get ready to hear it everyday." 

Percival could describe how happy he was to hear that. Just for that, he speeded up and felt Drago's walls tightening in around his member. He was close… After all that built up sexual frustration, he couldn't hold back even if he wanted… He had dreamed so long to have this sexual moment between them. Hell, to please Drago so that he moaned his lungs out. To touch and have hold of this perfect body of his. Now he had it and he was gonna enjoy every second of it. As long as he could...caress every single curve. Percival's body how ever couldn't lie, as he felt all that built up pressure releasing into Drago's anal. A long and satisfied moan escaped from the ruby red ones lips as he dropped his body onto the sofa, while trying to catch his breath. His eyes closed as he felt the warmth and wet substance filling spreading into him. Percival wento lie down beside him. He still had the feeling like there was something unexplained in the air. Thats when Drago said: "I'm so happy… That you decided to stay. And finally give me the courage to bring this up." 

The darkus knight looked at his pyrus lover with a lot of confusion. All he could murmur after a long pause however was: "Dragoh… W-When did you notice?" 

"Ever since we joined up with you Vestals. There was something in the way you fought… you always avoided punching me in the more visibly weak areas with a force that would certainly leave a lasting bruise. You cared even back then, and you're always making sure on the battlefield that I wasn't facing anyone in a fight alone…" Drago answered with a soft voice while caressing the others shoulders and biceps. "And then there's the obvious fact that you were always the one watching my back.. Hmhm, Quite literally too." He grinned. Percival was soon as red as Drago, after realizing the truth. He had known this the whole time, even when he was certain he didn't notice his admiring his beauty… He had really been a fool trying to even mask his actions. Drago was as sharp as they came to be… And as clever as he looked. 

*sigh* "In that case, may I ask why didn't you say anything about it earlier?" After hearing this, the other turned to face the other direction. He seemed to have a bit of a troubled look on his beautiful face. "I couldn't find the right opportunity. And even if I would, us getting in an affair in the middle of a war? That would have messed up our focus, I'm sure… I didn't want that. But now, we have peace, privacy, time… Everything on our side. I think now was as good a time as any." He said with a kind smile, that surely made Percival understand. He was right. It had already messed up with the darkus warriors, to tell the truth… 

"Come live with me." The darkus dragonoid said, looking deep into the others eyes, and out of nowhere. Drago turned his head to fully face the ther and asked:"What? A-Are you serious?" "Absolutely. I have plenty of room, and you're the only one who's company I want. I could help you with your work and you would have plenty of space, and an actual bed. Not just a living room and a toilet." Drago watched the other, and tried to catch any sign of his body language that he was lying. But he wasn't. He was dead serious about what he was proposing. "But I would be living under your wing, for free?" "Yes, like I said, I have plenty of room there. You could have our own room, or we could even make another bedroom for us. Anything you want. I've just… Wanted you as a part of my life for so long…please tell me you will, Drago dear? I don't wanna live a day without you anymoreh…" 

Dragos eyes were glittering. That offer.. That kind of life…To live with someone, to have someone close to him 24/7? And not just anyone, but Percival? He felt his eyes getting wet. He slowly pulled his hand over to the back of his head and leaned him in for a deep, sweet kiss. Percival happily returned it and couldn't almost taste the answer. But just in case, he lifted his eyes and asked with a grin: "Is that a yes?" Drago opened his eyes slowly, his determination and happiness burning within them. 

"Yes, it's a yes." 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou so much for reading! This has been in "my to do" list for as long as I can remember, and I'm so happy I was still able to finish and update it this year! ^^ Hope you enjoyed it, I wish you all a bit yearly happy new year!


End file.
